Double Dating
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Now together as two couples rather than four friends how do things go for Jean, James, Laura and Robbie now that everything has changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Double Dating 1/?**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James & Laura/Robbie

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **Now together as two couples rather than four friends how do things go for Jean, James, Laura and Robbie now that everything has changed.

**Author's Note:- **Follow up to "Conversations with Other Women" this could strictly speaking be read on it's own if you are happy to just accept that we're dealing with two couples without knowing the background of how they got together but I'd advise reading Conversations first if you haven't already! At the moment the rating is precautionary since I've no idea where this will go but given that it's me writing it there's bound to be a little smut along the way so if that's not your thing don't start because you may not be able to finish if you know what I mean! Otherwise enjoy and reviews as always would be lovely.

"What time did you arrange to meet them at?" James asked sitting on the edge of the bed watching as Jean put the final touches to her make up.

"Eight, Laura made reservations apparently this place is amazing I've never been but she has and she says they do a mushroom risotto to die for." Jean replied smiling at him in the mirror as she watched him glance the length of her body before meeting her eye again. "Is this dress ok? Do you think I should have gone for something a little less summery I know it's June but it's not exactly summer weather outside and maybe it's a little revealing for dinner with friends."

"It's perfect, I was just thinking how amazing you look and I like a little revealing it reminds me what's underneath and that I'm the only person who gets to see it." James smiled moving across the room and standing behind her moving her hair aside before tracing the line of her shoulder blade from the broad strap of the green fitted knee length dress she was wearing to her neck with his fingers.

"Well I'm starting to doubt your objectivity when it comes to what I'm wearing; you always say I look amazing no matter what it is so I think you might be biased." She said quietly turning in his arms and kissing him gently. In the month since she and Laura had started out trying to put the world to rights over a glass of wine and both ended up in new relationships as a result everything had changed. She was happy for the first time in longer than she could remember she was with someone she genuinely believed loved her and wanted her for who she was and the more time passed the less time he was spending at his own home and the more time they were spending together. All in all it was going perfectly. When things had started she'd worried that it would make things awkward at work, or that Robbie might feel like it was all too uncomfortable knowing that she and James were together and it would make working together difficult. In truth though they had managed with relative ease to find a balance between work when she had to be his boss and often make decision or say things he didn't like and their home life and Robbie was so content in his new relationship with Laura that he barely seemed to notice the change in their relationship. Tonight though was going to be the first time all four of them had socialized together as two couples as opposed to four work colleagues and if she was honest that was worrying her a little. "Do you think it's going to be strange? I mean the four of us out together now that things have changed so much?"

"Why would it be strange?" James asked his confusion growing as she shrugged and he knew there was more to the question than she was saying. "I think we've managed to work things out well when it comes to work and Robbie and Laura have been our closest friends for years why would it seem strange to be out with them now they are together? We both said it was like they were together already before they ever were so why would tonight be any different?"

"I wasn't thinking about it being strange because they're together James I was thinking it might be strange for them that we are, well for Robbie anyway. I mean we are very careful not to bring our personal relationship into work with us so it's ok for him dealing with the idea that we're together but if he's actually faced with us as a couple tonight do you think he's going to find it all a bit weird and it'll sour the night a bit?"

"I think he'll be fine and if he's not Laura won't let it ruin the night anyway. We can't avoid each other socially forever and we've all been looking forward to tonight so relax I'm sure it's going to be fine. Now finish getting ready or we're going to be late I'll put some wine in the fridge for later you said to Laura about them coming back for drinks after didn't you?"

"Yeah she's all for it, I'll only be a second." Jean smiled giving herself a final once over in the mirror before lifting the small clutch bag off her dressing table and following him out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Robbie will you get a move on I booked the table for 8 and you know Jean and James are never late for anything I'd rather not start the night by keeping them waiting." Laura called from the sitting room of Robbie's small flat as she glanced at the clock again. They had exactly fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant something they would have no hope of doing if he didn't hurry up. Things had been so busy over the previous few weeks that other than a couple of quick meetings with Jean in the pub before they both headed home she'd barely seen her friend and James since they got together and she was looking forward to a nice evening but Robbie seemed to have decided that he was going to take all night picking a shirt or whatever the hell he was doing in there.

"I'm coming I was picking a tie I'm still not sure I've got the right one." Robbie sighed coming into the sitting room stopping half way through the door as she shook her head at him.

"Robbie it's a casual dinner with friends not an audience with the queen lose the tie and open a couple of buttons at the collar of your shirt for pities sake." Laura laughed not quite believing what she was seeing as she closed in on him making short work of his tie before undoing the top two buttons of his shirt and resting her hands gently on his chest. "That's better, god I thought you were going to take all night in there. Can we go now?"

"Wait, are you sure it's ok, I mean you look great and so will Jean and I'm sure James won't be in an open necked shirt he….."

"I'm sure he will, actually I know he will what's this about you can't seriously expect me to believe that you are getting this het up about what you're wearing for dinner, you're stalling so tell me what's going on before we are even later and lose our table."

"It's nothing." Robbie sighed making to move toward the door as she grabbed his hand and pulled him back again her gaze telling him he wasn't getting off the hook so easily. If truth be told he was nervous about the idea of them being out, all four of them, together for the first time in a while and with so much having changed. He wasn't sure how he should act, whether he should be affectionate toward her or not in the way he would if they were out alone or if it would make things seem uncomfortable. Not only that but he had no idea what sort of couple Jean and James were he knew them individually and could predict their reactions in most situations but as a couple he just wasn't sure what to expect. "Ok look how do we act?"

"I'm sorry you're going to have to be a little less vague honey because we don't have time for me to spend half an hour translating your "northern male" emotional hieroglyphics to get to the point you're trying to make." Laura laughed gently running her thumb over his lips as he stared back at her like a hurt toddler for a second. "I wasn't aware we had to act, not to repeat myself but it's dinner with friends not a state banquet."

"I mean do we do the things we normally would if we were out, do we hold hands, is it ok for me to put my arm round you? How are they going to act together? I don't want to ruin the night by messing something up and making them feel uncomfortable."

"Ok." Laura sighed thinking about her next words carefully before continuing. "You love me right?"

"You know I do."

"And you know that they know you love me?"

"Yes I'd say that's become pretty obvious over the years."

"So you act like you would any other time we're together this is no different we're going out together as a couple with friends who also happen to be a couple now. As for how they act together does it really matter? You know that they are making each other really happy, you've said it yourself that since they've been together they are both much happier people so it doesn't matter how they are together whatever that is we'll be happy for them right?"

"Yeah you're right, as usual." Robbie smiled lifting the bottle of wine off the coffee table for later in the evening before heading for the door. "Come on then we're going to be late stop dawdling."

"Don't push your luck or you won't have to worry about holding my hand or putting your arm around me because you'll be firmly in the dog house!" Laura laughed switching off the light as she followed him outside to the car smiling at the thought of what she was sure was going to be a really great evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Double dating 2/?**

"Remind me why we're walking again?" James smiled as Jean rolled her eyes at him and he knew she was two seconds away from tell him to man up and just keep walking before she left him behind and went to meet Laura and Robbie alone.

"Because we live in one of the most beautiful cites in the world, it's a mild summer's night and we were less than a mile from the restaurant." She replied taking his hand and squeezing it gently before pulling him into shaded side street kissing him hungrily. "Besides it's romantic, if we'd driven here in five minutes I couldn't have done that but if you'd rather get where we're going quickly in future and don't want to enjoy a walk with me then fine."

"Hold on a minute I never said that did I?" James whispered glancing around before pulling her back into his arms returning her kiss with an equally desperate one of his own. "If this is how every walk we take together will go we can walk everywhere from now on who needs cars?"

"If you keep distracting me like this we're going to be late."

"Hey you started it, come on let's go." James smiled taking her by the hand and pulling her back out into the main street. "Do you know how proud I am right now to be walking this street holding your hand? You couldn't have been more wrong to joke about me not wanting to walk with you. I want the world to see how lucky I am."

"Do you mean that? I mean I know things are great when we're alone and everything but are you actually ok with us being together in public?" Jean asked stopping again for a second and turning to face him before starting off again suddenly not wanting to look him in the eye. Up until that point she'd been able to push aside the doubts that still plagued her about how much chance there actually was that they could turn this into a proper relationship, one that stood the test of public scrutiny. They'd been so careful up until then while never denying that their relationship had changed they'd never really done the whole public declaration and if she was honest, with herself if not with him, suggesting that they walk to the restaurant had been a test. She'd really needed to know if he would try to hide behind the closed doors of his home or hers or the normality of four colleagues spending the evening together.

"Are you seriously asking me that? Jean please tell me you haven't been worried about how I really feel all these weeks I thought I made that clear the first night we were together." James sighed stopping again this time in the middle of the hiving college square with their destination in sight and pulling her into his arms. "I have been desperate to do this from the beginning I never want to go anywhere without you by my side, I don't care who sees us, what anyone might have to say about us or anything else because I know that they will be looking at you and thinking either how lucky I am to have you or that you really could do better! I love you and that means I don't care who knows it now will you please have a little more faith in me? In us?"

"Ok, I'm sorry it just all seems a little too good to be true at times I wonder what I did to deserve you." Jean smiled the complete lack of self-consciousness in the way he held her apparently oblivious to the people around them calming the nerves in her stomach as he kissed her again.

"Just being you that is what you did now can we go to dinner because I'm starving and I promise to continue reassuring you later on the way home ok?"

"I'll hold you to that but yes I'm pretty starving myself nothing like a walk with the odd little diversion to build up an appetite."

"So much for Jean and James are never late." Robbie sighed leaning against the windowsill of the restaurant glancing up and down the street again to see if he could see their friends.

"Well maybe she had to deal with him taking forever to pick something to wear too!" Laura laughed sitting beside him as he put his arm around her shoulder. "And in my very humble opinion the fact they are a little late is a good thing it means they are starting to be a little more relaxed which means they're good for each other. "

"You're trying to tell me now that bad time keeping is a sign of a good relationship?" Robbie replied narrowing his eyes sceptically at her. He knew she was probably right though, before they got together he'd often thought both of them could do with turning their general up tightness down a notch or two, if being together was making that happen he wasn't about to complain about it.

"Yeah I mean when we're together do you spend much time thinking about exactly what time it is or where we should be at any given time?"

"No I'll give you that one. When I'm with you I'm not thinking about anything other than how great it is to finally be with you."

Moving so she was facing him instead of by his side she rested her hands on his chest looking up at him. In the weeks they'd been together it had been even better than she'd imagined it would and now standing outside the restaurant with him on a warm summer's since looking forward to dinner with their best friends she couldn't think of a single thing she'd rather do or anyone else she'd rather do it with.

"I love you." She said quietly tilting her head as he smiled broadly before kissing her. For a second they got lost in each other the fact they were in a busy Oxford street surrounded by people becoming irrelevant.

"I love you too pet but I wish they'd hurry up my stomach thinks my throats been cut." He laughed as she went to move and he pulled her back into his arms.

"Hey you were the one worried about how we should act around Jean and James if they arrive to find us making out like a couple of teenagers outside the restaurant you'll panic and then you'll spend the rest of the night acting like we're meeting for the first time." Laura laughed shaking her head as he kissed her again then his attention was caught by something behind her that she couldn't see.

"I don't think it would be a problem, it looks like we're not the only ones who have trouble keeping our hands off each other." He whispered nodding over her shoulder as she turned in his arms scanning the people in the square across from them her eyes eventually falling on their friends.

"Wow who would have guessed James could kiss like that." She smiled turning again and winking playfully at Robbie. "Maybe I picked the wrong detective."

"Oh I don't think so." He laughed "I think I can hold me own when it comes to passionate kisses in public."

"Really? Maybe you should show me again." Laura replied indulging in letting her lips caress his again until she heard a quiet cough behind her.

"God get a room you two." James laughed squeezing Jean's hand as she immediately picked up the teasing baton.

"Yeah I mean there's a time and a place inspector put it on ice till you get home."

"You can talk!" Robbie laughed feeling himself relax completely for the first time since the dinner date had been arranged as they all descended into laughter.

"He was only trying to prove he could kiss me like James was just kissing you, I was speculating that I might have gone for the wrong one in that partnership he was proving I hadn't."

"Damn right, hands off Hobson he's mine." Jean laughed as James smiled smugly at Robbie.

"Two women fighting over me, didn't see that coming." He said proudly as Robbie rolled his eyes and Jean playfully slapped his arm.

"I think we should eat before this descends into a full on cat fight." Laura laughed taking Robbie's hand and following Jean and James into the restaurant looking forward to the night even more than she had been as the relaxed happy atmosphere surrounding them just seemed to get stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Double dating 3/?**

"No I think you're wrong, look when we interviewed her today she was too vague I don't trust her.2 Robbie said taking a drink of the pint on the table in front of him as James shook his head. "

"She was nervous, she's 16 and her entire world's just been turned upside down then we turn up asking questions about her parent's marriage. I think it's just that she feels cornered. She's a teenager Robbie you've had a couple remember they don't just open up to anyone who turns up at their home." James replied squeezing Jeans hand as she sighed and rolled her eyes at Laura. She knew more than anyone how easy it was to just sink back in to work related discussions when they were all together but if they were all going to socialize together more regularly and as two couples as opposed to four colleagues they were going to have to at the very least limit the amount they were allowed to talk about work.

"That wasn't nervousness James she was hiding something and…."

"Enough!" Jean interrupted trying not to laugh as they both stared at her like sulky teenagers themselves. "We are not spending all evening talking about work, we've already established at lunch time today that we're in agreement that we need to talk to Rachel Simmons again and going over it all now is not going to help so as your boss I am tell you both to give it a bloody rest we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves not dissecting an interview we already dissected at length not 6 hours ago!"

"Here, here!" Laura laughed as the waiter brought them menus and took their drinks order. "I'm going to that ladies and when I come back I don't want to hear anything about murder or police work or anything even remotely work related."

"I'll go with you." Jean smiled looking from Robbie to James before continuing "We're serious you have about five minutes anything work related you want to say do it in that time because I don't care if you've had the brainwave that has solved the whole case we don't want to hear it."

"So how is it going? The last few weeks have been so busy I've barely had time to get one body off the table before the next one is on it but I've been wanting to catch up." Laura smiled as she and Jean dried their hands in the ornately decorated Ladies bathroom in the restaurant and she leaned back against the vanity unit. "In saying that based on that kiss earlier I don't think I need to ask I never had you and James down as the sort of couple to stand in the middle of a public place snogging!"

"Oh god Laura what age are we? Are we actually standing in the bathroom talking about snogging like a couple of 13 year olds? I didn't do that when I was 13." Jean laughed not really able to feeling like the conversation was as ridiculous as she was pretending she did. In truth she was finding herself feeling more and more like an over excited teenager than she'd ever been in her life since her relationship with James had started and being able to talk about how great it was openly with someone wasn't something that bothered her at all.

"Yeah well I bet you didn't look as radiant as you do right now when you were 13 nor at any stage when you were at Richard!" Laura smiled enjoying the soft blush that came to her friends face as she smiled. "Jean Innocent you're blushing I never thought I'd see the day!"

"I am not blushing it's just warm in here." Jean laughed flicking water at Laura as she finished washing her hands. "It's going great, I can't remember being so happy, I was a little worried tonight that he wouldn't want to be seen on a "proper" date with me but he just told me he didn't care who seen us together that he loved me and was proud to be seen anywhere with me. I feel like I'm a love sick teenager again Laura it can't be normal can it?"

"Of course it can! It's ok to be happy Jean and from what I saw earlier you are definitely happy and so is he. I'm so pleased for you both."

"Never mind us what about you and Robbie you didn't look like you were so miserable yourself when we arrived!"

"No it's great mind you I thought I was never going to get him out the door tonight you'd have thought it was a royal command appearance instead of dinner, I think he was a bit nervous about how he should act." Laura replied laughing as Jean narrowed her eyes sceptically at her. "I know I know but you know what he's like I think when he saw that you were both so relaxed though it calmed him down."

"Good, I want us to be able to do this more often and I don't want him to be uncomfortable with it." Jean sighed the slight bang of worry that she had banished weeks before about how Robbie might cope with the change in her and James's relationship coming back as she searched Laura's eyes for any hint that she should be worried.

"And we will, like I said he's fine now, we'd better get back out there or they'll never stop talking about this god awful case and I can do without being quizzed over the autopsy results over my dinner!" Laura replied reassuringly squeezing Jean's arm as they both headed out of the bathroom.

"So I suppose that's us told then" Robbie laughed looking across the table at James thinking carefully about asking his next questions. "Anyway you and Jean all going ok is it?"

"Yeah it's great." James replied taking a swig of his pint and trying not to look too uncomfortable with the question. While he had meant it when he said he was proud to be out and about with her he wasn't used to being asked about his feelings and certainly not by Robbie. He was quite sure the girls were taking so long at the ladies because they were dissecting their respective relationships as comprehensively as Laura would dissect any corpse but he didn't think he wanted to get into a similar discussion with Robbie. "And you and Laura? All ok?"

"Yeah great thanks." Robbie nodded shifting a little uncomfortably in his seat as silence fell between them and he was suddenly desperate to change the subject. Now that they'd both established they were happy with their new relationships he was pretty sure that was as far as he wanted the discussion to go and he couldn't see James's opinion being any different.

"Good so all happy then." James smiled leaning across the table and lowering his voice a little as Robbie suddenly worried he was going to get some sort of heart felt admission and breathed a sigh of relief at the next thing to come out of his sergeant's mouth. "So we go back tomorrow and talk to Rachel Simmons again? Whether you're right or I am about her motives we're agreed that she has something to hide?"

"Of course she does and I'm telling you I'm right she knows something about the night her father died I'd bet my pension on it." He replied glancing across the room as he saw the girls head back their way and nodded in their direction. "They're back we'll talk about this later back at Jean's when they are talking about whatever women talk about when they've had too much to drink but mark my words I'm right!"

"Yeah well we'll see." James nodded smiling at Jean as she sat beside him again and gently squeezed his hand and the conversation around the table slipped into an easy one about whether and holidays and what they all had planned for the upcoming bank holiday weekend. He'd not said it out loud but he had wondered if they would all ever be able to be together as a group without it feeling odd not to be discussing work but as he watched the others chat happily he realised it was just further proof that things were perfect, more perfect than he ever hoped they would be and he was loving it.


	4. Chapter 4

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Double dating – 4/?**

"You could stay the spare room is made up and it would save you walking." Jean smiled as Robbie and Laura drained their wine glasses and made to leave. The evening had been great, they'd had a lovely meal, walked back to her home and enjoyed each other's company for hours and now it was almost 2am and she didn't think it was fair to have them leave when she had more than enough room to put them up for the night.

"Thanks Jean but it's not that far and I think the fresh air might do a certain person some good." Laura replied nodding toward Robbie where he was trying to steady himself on the edge of the mantelpiece as James laughed at his unsteadiness.

"I don't know Laura do you think he'll be able to make it that far? Right now he doesn't look like he could make it to the top of the stairs!" James laughed ducking as Robbie threw a scatter cushion in his direction before making a concerted effort to stand up straight taking Laura's hand as he did.

"I will be perfect fine I am not drink….I mean drunk…..I have had less to drunk…..I mean drink than you have." He slurred causing all three of the others to descend into giggles as he pulled Laura toward the front door and she shook her head.

"We'll be fine honestly. Thanks for a great evening I'll text and let you know we made it back safely." She said quietly giving Jean and quick hug as they finally reached the door and Robbie stumbled down the stone steps.

"Do you think they really will be ok?" Jean asked as James joined her at the door resting his arm loosely around her shoulder as they watched their friends walk away. "I wish they'd just stayed it's so late."

"Yeah I know honey but I'm sure they'll be fine it's not that far to walk and the fresh air should bring Robbie to his senses at least a bit." James replied pulling her inside, closing the door and backing her toward it kissing her hungrily. "Besides if they'd stayed I would have had to wait even longer to do that and I've been thinking about doing it since we were standing in the quad earlier."

"You're insatiable at times you know that?" Jean laughed sinking into his arms as he kissed her again.

"Are you complaining?" He asked pouting playfully at her as she shook her head guiding him backwards toward the stairs pausing to turn the sitting room light out and close the door as she did.

"We can clear up in the morning for now I'm feeling pretty insatiable myself." She smiled taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"I had a really great evening, I thought it would be fun but it was perfect don't you think?" Laura smiled as Robbie took her hand and they made their way through the deserted streets between Jean's home and hers. The fact that before they had left they'd all agreed to attend the regatta the next weekend together had been the cherry on the top of a perfect cake for her and she could tell, in spite of what he'd had to drink that Robbie felt the same.

"Yeah Jean and James really do seem happy don't they?" Robbie agreed feeling a little less unsteady as he took a few deep breaths of the bracing spring air.

"Of course they are I have been trying to tell you that they are but now you can't claim that you haven't seen it with your own eyes." She laughed as he stopped in the middle of the street turning and pulling her into his arms kissing her gently. "And I don't know about you but I'm pretty happy myself."

"I'll second that but then I never doubted we would be happy I just thought maybe it would be easy for them to get caught up in everything to begin with and by this stage the shine would have gone off the idea of being together but it doesn't seem to be happening."

"Maybe in future you'll listen to me then. I told you it wasn't a fling you don't wait as long as they did for a fling." Laura added the warmth of his body close to hers taking the edge of the chill in the air as she suddenly couldn't wait to get home. "Right now though I'm not thinking about their relationship they're already home and probably enjoying a perfect end to the evening which is exactly what I want to be doing, come on, home now."

"Put like that how can I refuse?" Robbie smiled taking her hand again and carrying on in the direction of her home feeling suddenly very sober at the thought of being close to her again.

"You are so beautiful Jean you've no idea how much I love you." James whispered kissing her softly as their bodies tangled together and lost himself again in how amazing it felt to make love to her. He'd given up waiting for the awe he felt every time they made love to lessen no matter what the time, no matter whether it was hungry and heated or tender and loving like it was now it was never anything but awe inspiring and he had already accepted he would spend the rest of his life addicted to being with her.

"I love you too." Jean smiled every cell in her body feeling like it was on high alert as his skin caressed her and she knew she was seconds away from being engulfed by the same soul shattering pleasure he never failed to amaze her with. In that second the rest of their evening, the time spent with friends and the mild concern she'd felt when they left couldn't have been further from her mind and when seconds later as she'd predicted she was again swimming in a sea of pleasure she couldn't wait to feel him join her.

"God no one has ever made me feel the way you do, you're something else you know that don't you?" James gasped moments later when he'd given up to his own climax and lay in her arms fighting to recover.

"You're quite something yourself." Jean smiled curling a little close against him and resting her head on his chest as sleep tugged at her senses. "And that was the perfect end to the perfect evening. I can't wait for the regatta next week it's going to be fantastic."

"Yeah I know I love the regatta anyway but this year is going to be even more special." James agreed turning off the small lamp by the bed and giving up to sleep himself a contented smile coming to his lips as he did.

"Stop teasing and get up here now!" Laura laughed as Robbie eased her onto the cool sheets on her bed his lips leaving heated trails on her stomach and making their way toward her breasts as he did.

"I'm enjoying what I'm doing right now." He murmured giving a frustrated growl as she gripped his shoulders flipping him back onto the bed and straddling his hips.

"I'm sure you were but I don't feel like waiting tonight." She smiled sinking onto his length with a satisfied moan the way he rose off the bed to meet her telling her he wasn't at all cross about being forced to give up on his game of teasing.

"God Laura you feel good." Robbie muttered kissing her again as she leaned over him her hands resting on either side of his head for support while she pulled off him impaling herself on his length again with forceful thrust on each movement. Before long her watched as the familiar flush rose on her chest and her cries became more desperate and he knew she was close. Holding her a little closer he rolled them again so she was beneath him the change of angle being the final nail in the coffin of her control as with a screamed jumble of cries and instructions she exploded around him and in seconds and with only a few more deep thrusts he joined her collapsing into her arms as they both fought to recover.

"I didn't text Jean." Laura said quietly ten minutes later as he pulled the duvet over them spooning into her back yawning sleepily.

"Don't worry pet if their evening ended in a similar way to ours I don't imagine she's thinking about whether we made it home or not" He laughed his hand resting gently on her stomach as she heard his breathing even out and knew he was already dead to the world. Considering for a second whether she should disturb him and risk the comfort she was now feeling making her sleepy herself she decided he was right. The morning was time enough to call her friend because like him she was sure that at that stage of the night Jean wouldn't be overly worried about their safety news of their arrival home could wait until the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Double dating – 5/?**

"James where did you put the cooler with the wine in it?" Jean called up the stairs hearing the shower shut off and smiling as he came to the top of the stairs with a towel looped haphazardly around his waist.

"It's already in the car I thought you'd finished with it." James smiled watching as she let her eyes scan the length of his body raising a playful eyebrow at him. "Hold that thought we don't have time."

"What thought?"

"You know exactly what thought, the keys are on the hall table if you need to get the cooler out again."

"Well if you're going to stand around looking like that what sort of thoughts do you expect me to have?" Jean smiled laughing softly as he rolled his eyes.

"And you call me insatiable!" James replied loving the way she shrugged as if the idea that she might still be having trouble not letting her thoughts wander to more unwholesome was not unusual but inevitable.

"With you I'm always insatiable but you're right I still have too much to do and you need to get dressed I don't need the cooler I just wanted to know where it had gone. Do you think we should bring chairs as well as the blanket or will we be ok on the ground?"

"I wouldn't bother with chairs, did you check with Laura about the barbeque?"

"Yeah she has a little one that they are throwing into the car so you and Robbie can do your whole cave man bit, go get ready we need to leave in half an hour or we'll not get to the station car park to leave the car and then walk to the river bank and get the spot we want."

Watching as he walked away and giving a contented sigh Jean moved back to the kitchen continuing to put the bowels of salad and Tupperware containers of meat into the second cool box. All week she'd been looking forward to spending the day with him and Robbie and Laura again and that morning she'd woken up delighted to see that the sun was shining and the city already had the familiar regatta weekend buzz about it. They'd talked about it the night before and decided that rather than walk in with all the picnic stuff they would take the car and leave it in the station car park. That way they didn't have to take the picnic stuff far and they could put it all back in the car before they walked home later that night. The fact that they spent most night's at her home and so had both cars to work with meant that they could leave hers at work overnight and pick it up again by going in to town in his the next day and the simple domesticity of that fact pleased her in a way that she didn't think she'd ever tire of. The simple pleasure of a happy relationship and good friends who were pleased for them and enjoyed spending time together seemed to have made her life complete in the previous few months in a way she thought she'd long ago lost any chance of having and the fact that the day was going to simply be further confirmation of that made it even more special.

"Did you remember to pack the egg salad I made last night?" James asked standing behind her and laughing as his sudden appearance made her jump.

"Of course I did I still think you and Robbie are mad though, is there nothing you can't turn into a competition?" She smiled turning in his arms and staring up at him as he tried to look as innocent as possible.

"He said he makes the best egg salad in the world I mean there's absolutely no way that's true can you imagine Robbie going all Jamie Oliver over eggs, mayo and seasoning?"

"No but then you've never made an egg salad in your life before last night so I don't see why you felt the need to challenge him to an "egg off" you are both so childish at times."

"We're not childish we're men and if another man throws something like that out there it's your duty as man to bring him down a peg or two." James replied the determination in his eyes and the memory of how seriously he had taken the preparation of his salad the night before making her laugh again. "Besides you said my egg salad was perfect so it's bound to beat his."

"Of course it is and yes it's in the cool box which is now packed do you want to put it in the car while I go get my sun hat and the sun cream from upstairs then we'll get going."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled standing back and saluting playfully before bending over to lift the box and blanket off the floor.

"Nice shorts by the way." Jean threw back from the door biting gently on her bottom lip and forcing her mind away from where the sight of his ass in the cut off denim had sent it.

"Robbie will you leave it alone, is it really going to make any difference if you add a few extra spring onions or a little extra pepper? I thought you decided it was right an hour ago!" Laura sighed leaning against the door frame in her kitchen and rolling her eyes as Robbie tasted the bowl of egg salad in front of him again before reaching for the pepper grinder.

"Course it makes a difference this is war pet if he thinks he can beat me on this it's time he was taught a lesson in respect." Robbie replied sighing as she shook her head.

"It's salad Robbie it's not war at the very best it's a slight skirmish between two men who are both old enough to know better. Why does it matter anyway?" Laura laughed lifting the picnic basket off the kitchen floor and starting to put the rest of the food in it as he scoffed. She had spoken to Jean earlier that morning and been informed that James was taking the whole egg-gate thing just as seriously as Robbie and she didn't know whether to be amused or concerned about it. They'd already put the small drum barbeque into the boot of her car along with the charcoal and everything else they needed and she was mildly concerned that it was just going to be another excuse for the boys to show off and they would end up with nothing eatable and two men not talking to each other by the end of it. She was so looking forward to a nice relaxing afternoon with friends that she hoped that they would at least see the funny side of it eventually and it wouldn't spoil the day.

"It's a matter of pride when I said yesterday that I made a great egg salad he laughed! He actually said that he didn't think I knew how to make anything that didn't involve piercing film and turning a dial on a microwave. So if he wants to challenge me bring it on I can take him." Robbie smiled abandoning the salad for a second and pulling her into his arms as he saw her frown and knew she was worried about just how seriously he was taking the little challenge he and his sergeant had got going. "Relax it's just a bit of fun, well it will be for me when he realises he was wrong anyway. It's not serious enough for you to worry about it anyway it's going to be a great day."

"You promise you won't go all alpha male about it and try to prove a point?" Laura asked laughing softly as he appeared to think about that question for a second before shaking his head and kissing her gently.

"Why would I need to do that? Mine's going to be better, he's going to see that then we're going to get on with the day and enjoy ourselves." He replied winking playfully as she groaned pushing him away and starting to fill the picnic basket.

"You do both realise you don't need to impress me and Jean you've already got us it doesn't require a strutting contest even if it is a very camp strutting contest."

"Camp?"

"Yeah well don't men normally argue about who can score the most goals or lift the heaviest weights or whatever. Challenging each other to make the best egg salad is a bit…well a bit girlie."

"Hey!" Robbie laughed pulling her back into his arms and backing her toward the kitchen wall kissing her hungrily as he did. Losing himself for a second in enjoying the way she immediately yielded to him the quiet moan she gave as he pulled away again he waited until she opened her eyes again. "There is nothing "camp" about me as I think I've just proved."

"Yeah…yeah ok that wasn't at all camp." Laura muttered glancing at the clock and establishing hat they really didn't have time to continue with his diversion before nudging him away. "Point proved now let's get this stuff into the car."

"OK well make sure that bowl is at the top and keeps upright I don't want my bring onions to sink into the mayonnaise and don't forget the paprika I need to sprinkle it on the top at the last minute." Robbie replied internally kicking himself as she immediately burst into a peel of giggles and he threw the tea towel in his hand across the room at her as she headed for the car mutter again about him being more Fanny Cradock than Sylvester Stallone.


	6. Chapter 6

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Double dating – 6/?**

"Do you think they're going to be like this all day?" Jean asked quietly as she and Laura leaned against the side of her car and Robbie and James argued about who was going to carry what from the station car park to the river bank.

"God I hope not." Laura sighed as the boys stood facing off over a pile containing a blanket, two picnic baskets, a cooler and a bag containing picnic plates, glasses and other bits and pieces. "Have you ever seen anything more childish than this?"

"Look I'll take the baskets you take the cooler and the bag it's sensible." James sighed as Robbie shook his head and went to reach for both picnic baskets just as James stood between him and them.

"It's not sensible I am just as capable as you of carrying the baskets just because I wasn't aware how much Laura had piled into ours and the weight took me by surprise does not mean I can't carry them." Robbie replied causing them to once again stare at each other like two characters in a very bad spaghetti western.

"I've had enough of this." Jean said quietly looking at Laura as she nodded. "Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never suggest it." Laura replied as they pushed off from the side of the car striding round lifting a picnic basket each as Jean handed her the blanket and lifted the bag herself before they both walked off in the direction of the street.

"Hey!" James called rushing to catch them up as Robbie did the same "We were sorting it."

"Yeah we were just about to do that ourselves." Robbie agreed scowling as Laura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah course you were but Jean and I would like to get to the regatta before everyone else has gone home so we decided not to wait for the United Nations peace keeping team to turn up." She replied stopping in the street and handing Robbie the basket and blanket as Jean did the same with James and they watched as the boys stomped off up the street in the direction of the alleyway that lead to the picnic spot they had picked.

"I've had this since last night about the egg salad." Jean laughed the way the boys were now completely back to normal and united in their disbelief at what she and Laura had done reminding her of when she used to take Chris and his friend's on outings and they would be at each other's throats within an hour then suddenly united again as soon as she stepped in.

"You and me both can you believe how competitive they are? I've never seen them like this are they like it in work?"

"They wouldn't dare, if I caught them acting like that on the clock I'd have them both referred to the department shrink before they could say "but he started it" Maybe they'll calm down once we get settled and get a drink or two into them."

"Yeah let's hope so." Laura sighed the idea that she and Jean might spend the entire day acting as referee while James and Robbie tried to outdo each other not really what she was hoping their afternoon would involve.

"Sorry about earlier." Robbie smiled sitting on the blanket beside Laura as she nodded resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah so you should be I told you this morning to stop acting like a moody teenager what is it with you and James today, this isn't like you at all. Has something happened you're not telling me about?" She asked glancing to where Jean and James stood watching the row of sailing boats going past his arms wrapped around her waist and her head resting back lovingly on his chest.

"No, honestly there's nothing it's just sometimes he so…..so young I can't help but want to show him that just because I'm practically old enough to be his Dad doesn't mean I can't keep up with him especially now."

"Why especially now? He's always been young Robbie we have spent a large part of the last 8 years joking about just how young he is and you are nowhere near old enough to be his father."

"Everything else has changed I suppose I just worry that you might look at him and Jean sometimes and think you got the short straw." Robbie smiled shrugging slightly as she stared back at him in surprise.

"Are you serious? Robbie come on you know that I would never think that. I love you, I've loved you for almost as long as we've known each other why would I think anything of the sort." Laura said quietly lying down beside him as he stretched out on the blanket propping herself up on one elbow and looking down at him. "If I'd know that was what this was all about I'd have told you to get a grip sooner!"

"Oi! I have a grip." He laughed his hands gently taking hold of her hips as he eased her back onto the blanket and kissing her hungrily ignoring the fact that they were surrounded by other regatta goers and that James and Jean were only metres away.

"Yeah it appears you do but can you stop with the silly games? I wouldn't want James if he came gift wrapped and I'm pretty sure Jean wouldn't let me have him anyway so stop worrying ok?" Laura laughed as he nodded and reached for their drinks handing her hers as they both glanced to where Jean and James were walking away a little further down the river bank following the small blue boat continuing the Oxfordshire Police Force rowing team. "Do you want to go and see how the team are doing?"

"Nah I think I'm happy where I am for now, beside Jean will tell us when they come back if you think James and I were being competitive you should see how she gets about the rowing team it's one of her pet projects because Chris is on the B Team." Robbie smiled kissing her again.

"Come on boys you're falling behind!" Jean called turning to glare at James as he stifled a soft laugh.

"Jean baby I'm pretty sure they're doing their best it's not the Oxford/Cambridge boat race it's a friendly punt on regatta day." He smiled pouting playfully as she raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"This from the man who has spent the last 24 hours arguing like a strutting teenager over egg salad and who can carry the heaviest picnic basket!" She replied shaking her head as he shrugged. "What's going on with you two? Is there something you're not telling me? Has something happened at work?"

"No, no of course not. It's nothing just us blowing off steam besides he started it."

"Oh god I can't believe I'm going to say this but I don't care who started it both of you better cut it out." Jean smiled the ludicrousness of the situation causing her to collapse into a fit of giggles. "Seriously though you don't need to compete with each other it's like spending the day with two peacocks trying to show who has the best set of tail feathers promise me you'll try not to get back into it again when we get back."

"I don't think Robbie will be interested in competitions when we get back, it looks like Laura is doing a very good job of showing him he has nothing to compete for." James smiled nodding toward the picnic blanket in the distance as Jean turned to see their friends enjoying the time alone.

"Oh is she indeed." She said quietly turning back toward him and looping her arms around his neck. "I think we can do better than that don't you?"

"Now who's being competitive?" James asked his laughter being swallowed as her kips crashed into his and he decided that maybe not all one-upmanship was a bad thing and after this he'd remind her of that fact the next time she called him and Robbie childish.


	7. Chapter 7

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Double dating – 7/?**

"I thought we agreed no more competitiveness." Laura laughed as James and Robbie got up off the blanket grabbing the football that Robbie had borrowed from the club house behind them.

"It's not a competition it's just fun." James called over his shoulder as they headed for the only empty bit of grass around them.

"Leave them to it Laura it's not worth the argument." Jean laughed refilling her and Laura's glasses from the wine in the cooler and leaning back against the tree they'd placed their blanket under.

"Yeah I know . Do you think men ever really grow up?" Laura smiled joining her in the shade as they watched the boys kicking the football back and forward.

"Not in my experience. Chris is 24 next month and when I asked what he wanted for his birthday and he asked for money because he wants to buy a vintage Millennium Falcon from star trek or star wars or whatever. I mean can you believe that? I thought we'd got past the stage of ships and action figures about 12 years ago." Jean replied watching as Robbie kicked the ball to James who made a half-hearted attempt to kick it back. "Why are they doing this James doesn't even like football."

"Search me, there's grass and access to a ball they've got to get all macho over it. Nice diplomacy with the egg salad challenge earlier by the way." Laura smiled thinking back half an hour to the way Jean had skilfully managed to placate bot Robbie and James with her assessment of their attempts at egg salad.

"Look I have to work with them both a hell of a lot more than you do and then I have to go home with James at night in that situation pissing off either of them by taking sides isn't a good idea. I've learned tact is an art form one I've had to learn pretty quickly around those two." She laughed following Laura's gaze as she suddenly burst into giggles. "Oh my god!"

"Robbie don't you dare try to get that you'll fall in!" Laura shouted as the football bobbed on the surface of the river where James had accidently kicked it moments before.

"She's right Robbie come on leave it we'll get one of the guys on one of the boats to grab it when they are coming in." James agreed moving to the waterside where Robbie was leaning over trying to grab the wayward ball.

"Robbie don't be silly it's a ball every time you try to grab it it's going to spin and you won't be able to get a grip on it." Jean called as she and Laura got to their feet and moved toward where the boys were.

"I can get it. James just hold the back of my shirt for a minute while I reach out for it. Come on man it'll only take a second." Robbie snapped as James tightly bunched the cotton of his shirt in his fist and Laura groaned with frustration.

"This isn't going to end well." She muttered as Jean nodded and they both watched as Robbie reached his fingers touching the ball as he lifted his other hand off the river bank finally gripping the ball giving a triumphant yell as he tried to straighten up and at that second a group of children ran past one of them tumbling into James causing him to lose balance letting go of Robbie's shirt causing him to hit the water with a loud splash. Trying to regain his balance James stumbled for a few seconds his arms waving like a cartoon character before he lost the battle and landed in the water beside Robbie.

"Robbie!" Laura shouted as she and Jean dashed the short distance from where they were to where the boys were now splashing around in the river trying to get out.

"You two are a liability." Jean laughed gripping James's arm as he scrambled onto the bank then leaned over gripping Robbie's arm and doing the same.

"I got the ball." Robbie muttered as they both stood dripping on the grass as Jean and Laura glanced at each other before dissolving no fits of laughter.

"Oh I'm glad you two find it so funny!" James smiled before joining in their laughter as Robbie stood sulkily refusing to see the funny side of the situation.

"Yeah, yeah very funny but what are we supposed to do now we've all had a drink so none of us can drive to get the two of us dry clothes and no taxi is going to take us anywhere in this state." He snapped as they all stopped laughing for a second before with one more glance at Robbie trying to get the bits of weeds out of his hair started them again.

"Ok, ok look I'll go up to the club house maybe they have some spare rowing gear that they could lend you both to get home in then you could grab a taxi go to both your places and change then come back in time for the big race in an hour." Jean smiled turning toward the club house and leaving them to it as she heard Robbie finally join in the laughter.

"Look its all they had you're just going to have to live with looking ridiculous it's your own fault anyway for being so stupid." Laura sighed as James and Robbie stood sulkily in front of them having changed into the rowing shorts and vests that Jean had managed to get from the club.

"These shorts are indecent they leave nothing to the bloody imagination." Robbie snapped as the lycra of the shorts bunched around his thighs were the fit was far to tight.

"Yeah not to mention the fact I look like a bloody weed in them was there really nothing else?" James asked folding his arms over his chest as Jean smiled. He did look completely ridiculous the skimpy outfit only highlighting his height and the length of his limbs.

"No there wasn't no hurry up and get back home get changed and get back here both of you leave the club clothes at my house James when you've changed put Robbie's there too and I'll wash them and bring them back to them next week and leave the wet stuff in the utility room it stinks of river water I don't want the stench making it all round the house." She sighed rolling her eyes at Laura as they stormed off sulkily in the direction of the main street in search of a taxi.

"They do look ridiculous." Laura said quietly "it's like little and large in badly fitting lycra!"

"Yeah I know and don't tell them but there were tracksuits up there that would probably have fitted them." Jean replied with a playful wink.

"Jean Innocent you sneak!"

"Yeah I know." She continued sitting back down and lifting her wine with a contented sigh. "But if they want to act like children you can't blame me for having a little fun of my own can't you? Maybe next time they decided to do something that means they take a swim in the river they'll think twice!"


	8. Chapter 8

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Double dating – 8/?**

"They're going to miss the race if they don't hurry up." Laura sighed sitting up from her position on the blanket where she'd been lying enjoying the afternoon sun while Jean flicked through the program for the evenings regatta events.

"They'll not be long, I've been looking at this and after the big race there's a break of a couple of hours before the festival of light on river and the fireworks tonight. Why don't I see if we can get a table in the club house restaurant they do a mean rib eye steak that James loves." Jean smiled glancing up at the club house as Laura nodded.

"Sounds great but we've no hope of getting a table they'll all have been booked weeks ago when the date of the regatta was announced. It'll probably be fish and chips for dinner everywhere around here will be full in that time between the day's events and the evening ones."

"Ah well now there are some advantages to having spent the better part of your adult life having to attend function in my role as senior police officers and general dogs body for the chief constable. I know Martin the restaurant manager here if I ask him I'm pretty sure he'll find us a table he's always had a bit of a soft spot for me."

"You're a dark horse you know that?" Laura smiled as her friend winked playfully at her before getting up from the blanket.

"Yeah well when you see him at dinner you'll see James has nothing to worry about from him, I'm pretty sure he's gay but he flirts mercilessly with anyone who'll give him a chance." She threw back over her shoulder as she climbed the bank before disappearing into the club house.

Relaxing back again Laura watched the scene of happy groups of people milling around, children laughing and playing games and couples enjoying the sunshine and time together. The previous year she'd spent regatta day in the morgue doing paperwork and anything else that would take her mind off the fact that she didn't have anyone to go with to the event. Yes she had friends and they had invited her to go and even tried to talk her into going when she'd said no but the idea of spending one of the biggest days in the Oxford calendar surrounded by happy couples and their kids hadn't appealed. Now a year later with everything having changed and she couldn't help but smile contentedly as she saw Jean head back in her direction.

"Sorted he can fit us in at 7:30 which is only an hour after the big race and gives us a couple of hours to enjoy dinner before it gets dark and the other stuff starts." She smiled sitting back down on the blanket and reaching for her wine glass tilting her head quizzically as she looked at Laura. "Did something happen in the ten minutes I was gone you look even happier than you did before I left."

"Nah I was just thinking that's all." Laura replied filling both their glasses before continuing "What were you doing last regatta day?"

"Hiding." Jean sighed staring off into the middle distance for a second the memory of the previous year seeming to blow past her like a chilling wind. "My divorce had just been finalised and I wasn't in the mood for socializing, the department was doing a barbeque thing we were all invited but the idea of going and trying to be sociable and also the potential that James might be there with someone else all seemed a bit much so I stayed at home."

"I can beat that I spent it in the morgue doing paperwork that didn't need done and hiding too. I was just thinking before you came back what a difference a year makes."

"Yeah no arguments there I'll take this over how I was feeling last year any day." Jean agreed nodding toward the other side of the river bank to where James and Robbie where heading their direction. "What have they got with them?"

"It looks like flowers or something." Laura replied laughing loudly as they made it to their side and both held they arms out each holding a slightly wilted bunch of flowers.

"We figured we needed to apologise but every where's busy and this was the best the florist could do for us." Robbie explained as they sat down on the blanket again and James gently kissed jean resting his forehead against hers.

"Sorry we were being idiots, we promise not to spoil the rest of the day." He smiled giving a contented sigh as Jean nodded and kissed him back.

"Well I'm just glad you both put something descent on because I've got us a table in the club house restaurant for dinner at 7:30."

"Yeah her fancy man in there managed to squeeze us in." Laura added laughing as James's eyes widened a little.

"I'm a jealous man you know Laura that better have been a joke." He replied winking playfully as Jean as she shrugged.

"You know she's a good looking woman you'll have to fight for her to hold on to her." Robbie teased laughing as Laura gently slapped his arm. "Hey I'm just saying it like it is, two blokes like us with stunners like you two we have to stay on our toes."

"He's such a charmer." Jean replied resting her head on James's shoulder as he kissed the top of her head. "You've nothing to worry about Martin's not interested in me, he'd be more interested in you, and even if he was he'd have no hope."

"Just as well." James replied getting up and pulling her to her feet and into his arms before turning his attention to Robbie and Laura. "Come on let's go get a good spot to watch the race."

"You two go we'll follow you in a minute." Laura said quietly ignoring the puzzled looked from all three of the others.

"Is something wrong?" Robbie asked when Jean and James were out of ear shot and he turned his attention back to her again.

"No." She smiled leaning toward him and kissing him hungrily. "I just figured you could do with being reminded you don't have anything to worry about either and that I love you."

"Ah ok well I love you too." Robbie replied kissing her again before pulling her to her feet. "In fact I love you more now let's go join the others before there isn't a space left on the water's edge you can remind me how much you love me again later when we get home."


	9. Chapter 9

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Double dating – 9/?**

"Chief superintendent you are looking stunning as always and how are your delicious friends?" A smart looking middle aged man with a soft French accent gushed at almost exactly 7:30 when Jean, Laura, Robbie and James arrived at the restaurant after leaving all of their picnic things back at the cars.

"Martin I've told you a dozen times my name is Jean you really don't need to keep referring to me as Chief Superintendent we've known each other at least 10 years now. This is James my partner." Jean smiled taking James's hand and pulling him to her side the pride in her tone making his heart leap just a little. At times he'd wondered if when it came to some of the things she did before them and some of the social gatherings she would have to attend she might worry about taking him and if he'd fit in but now with her obvious and immediate desire to introduce him as her partner she'd blown that doubt out of the water. "And these are our friend this is Laura and this is Robbie."

"Well it's very nice to meet you all and haven't you done well Chief Superintendent his quite the dream boat this one. Let me show you to your table."

"See I told you you'd be more his type." Jean whispered as she heard Laura giggle softly and Robbie mumble about how James could charm the birds out of the trees with a single look and it really wasn't fair.

"I don't know, the way he was looking at you too I think maybe he's not sure what he prefers but then you could turn any man." James replied smiling at her as Martin took them to a table by the window holding out seats for Laura and Jean before handing them each menus. "I already know I'm having the rib eye, I love the steaks here they're cooked just the way you like them Robbie."

"Of course I knew you looked familiar I've seen you here before with the Chief Superintendent I just wasn't aware that you were a couple." Martin beamed gesticulating in an exaggerated manner as Jean shook her head.

"Neither did we the last time we were here Martin it's a very long story can we have a bottle of Peter's wonderful house red while we look at the menu?" Jean asked rolling her eyes as Robbie looked suspiciously at her.

"So you two were dining out together before you were together this is news to me what about you Laura?" He teased winking at Laura as she shook her head and they both stared and James and Jean.

"You were supposed to be here too Robbie so you can stop looking at me like that, you stood us up though because you were in a sulk because I wouldn't let you pester some suspect or other and you went all petulant and refused to come, we were supposed to be celebrating closing the Williams case." Jean laughed trying to ignore the stifled laugh that James gave as Robbie's cheeks visibly coloured and he suddenly took a great interest in the menu.

"Robbie? Petulant? Never!" Laura laughed gently squeezing his knee under the table as James joined in the teasing.

"Oh yeah he was in a proper full on strop I'm not complaining though as I recall it was a really brilliant evening one of the best of my life up to that point." He said quietly laughing as Jean and Laura both gave a chorus of "aww's" and Robbie pretended that he was looking for somewhere to throw up what little there might have been left of his picnic lunch.

"God you two should be locked up for the good of the rest of us someone pass me a bucket." He joked as Jean kissed James gently before resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's not sickening it's romantic Robbie!" Laura smiled pausing while the wine waiter poured some wine into Jean's glass waiting for her to nod before filling the others and leaving again. "Are you trying to tell me there were none of the times we spent together before we were officially a couple that mean anything to you? There certainly are for me."

"Of course there are pet I was only joking he needs taking down a peg or two now and then our James or he gets a bit of a big head." Robbie replied picking up on her teasing immediately and enjoying the way they all seemed to be so easily slipping into their own roles within their new group of 4. Work was still work and they had managed not to let their personal relationships seep through but the way they could, for the most part, leave it behind when they left work and enjoy each other's company made him feel for the first time in years like he had a life rather than just living.

"Laura and I were just saying how different things are from last year. On regatta day last year neither of us wanted to be anywhere near here I couldn't even face the department barbeque and Laura spent the day in the morgue." Jean sighed after the waiter had returned and taken their order and a comfortable silence had fallen between them.

"I didn't go to the barbeque either I wasn't sure what you were doing or if you were seeing anyone since you and Richard split I didn't want to bump into you and someone else." James replied staring at Laura as she laughed loudly. "What? What did I say?"

"She didn't go because she was worried about seeing you with someone else god you two were blind." She smiled shaking her head as Robbie stared from one of them to the other in disbelief.

"They weren't the only ones who were blind if all this was going on how the hell did I never notice I work with you both day in day out I have spent more time in the last decade with the two of you than my own kids and I didn't see it I swear you were either damn good at hiding it or I was living with my head in the clouds."

"Yeah well you were too busy not being with Laura to notice." James replied tucking into the steak that had just been set down in front of him and Robbie nodded.

"Fair point, and for the record I spent last regatta day at home watching old Marx Brother's films because I didn't want to be stuck in the middle of it all on my own either and I sure as hell wasn't going to the department barbeque with a load of PC's drunk by lunch time I knew neither of you were going and I had no idea what Laura was doing so I have to say I couldn't agree with you more a year has made a hell of a big difference and I'll take this any day."

"I'll drink to that." Laura smiled holding her glass up as the others gently chinked theirs against it and they all turned their attention to their meals.


	10. Chapter 10

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Double dating – 10/?**

"Are you sure you're warm enough honey I can go back to the car and get an extra blanket." James asked pulling Jean a little closer under the soft blanket that was covering their shoulders as they watched the floating candles that covered the river and waited for the firework display to start.

"God man will you stop fussing over her she's not made of glass you know and she's quite capable of telling us what she wants you know that as well as I do. Actually you and I know better than most how firmly she can put her opinions across when she wants to." Robbie laughed rolling his eyes as Laura playfully swatted his arm.

"He's just being sweet and considerate leave him alone. By the time he gets to your age he'll has stopped doing it too." She teased as Jean snuggled a little closer to James kissing him gently.

"Yeah Robbie don't be such a misery I happen to like him spoiling me now and then don't ruin it." Jean smiled winking at Laura as Robbie huffed sulkily.

"Now they're ganging up on me and you're letting them what happened to male solidarity."

"Hey I know when to keep my mouth shut and they wouldn't be ganging up on you if you weren't picking on me in the first place." James laughed the atmosphere in their small group, back in the same spot they'd picnicked in earlier, making him sigh contentedly. They'd had an amazing meal then walked along the river as the lanterns were released then found their spot again ready for the fireworks. With Robbie and Laura huddled under one blanket and him and Jean under another he couldn't wait for the firework display.

"It should have started ten minutes ago what do you think is holding it up?" Robbie asked as he shifted slightly looking at the cordoned off area on the other side if the river where a disturbance seemed to have started.

"I don't know but it definitely looks like something's going on over there maybe we should check it out." James replied making to move as Jean gripped his arm.

"No you don't; if there's something going on there are uniforms all over the place who can deal with it." She said firmly as he ignored her as did Robbie. "God do I have to pull rank on you two?"

"We're not going over we're just going down to the edge of the water to have a look over to see what's happening." James sad kissing her distractedly on the cheek as he got up and followed Robbie down to the edge of the river.

"Can you believe those two?" Laura sighed glancing at Jean as she shook her head. "I mean we're having a fantastic evening after an equally great day. One hint that there might, and it's a big might, be something going on and they're off like Batman and bloody Robin."

"They'll never change. Do you remember a few years back when they decided to "help" the uniforms on your birthday when there as a disturbance across the road and I ended up with complaints about them being drunk and mouthy?"

"Oh yea, though it turned out they were right about that bloke in the end."

"They usually are it doesn't change the fact I've spent far too much of the last decade lecturing them about doing things by the book or fielding off complaints about them from disgruntled members of the public."

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Laura smiled as Jean shrugged smiling in a way that confirmed the statement. "You'd be bored out of your mind if you suddenly found yourself surrounded by "yes me" and you wouldn't have met James."

"Yeah I know, they're coming back clearly their super powers weren't required." Jean laughed as Robbie and James came back up the hill and joined them again just as the first firework cracked into life and exploded in a burst of colour.

"It was nothing important it looked like they were just having trouble getting started." Robbie said as he slipped back under the blanket with Laura.

"Yeah panic over." James agreed doing the same with Jean.

"Good you can put your cape away and go back to wearing your underpants on the inside." Laura laughed winking playfully at Jean as the boys exchanged confused glances and James went to speak before he was distracted when the display started in earnest.

Settling together with her head resting on James's shoulder Jean sighed contentedly. The sky was a blaze of coloured explosions that mirrored the way she felt her life had been lately. Every new crack and bang brought more beauty and light into her days. Ever fresh morning light brought colour that she'd thought was gone from her life forever and as another perfect day ended she had never been more happy to be huddled under a blanket with the man she loved under a rainbow sky.


	11. Chapter 11

**** For authors notes, disclaimer etc. see chapter 1**

**Double dating – 11/?**

"Today had been fantastic but exhausting." Jean smiled as she and James waved off the taxi that they had just got out of and which Robbie and Laura were still in. "At least if we do organise a weekend away there'll be a couple of days to spread out the fun so it won't be so tiring."

"Yeah and I think the weekend away idea is a good one, we could all do with a break." James agreed pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently before taking her hand leading her toward the stairs, "Right now though I want you all to myself I've been thinking about getting you alone since that smarmy restaurant manager was fawning all over you earlier."

"He was fawning over you more like. I told you you're much more his type."

"Shame I'm taken isn't it?"

"Yeah I mean you are definitely 100% heterosexual aren't you?" Jean smiled pushing his t-shirt over his head and running her hands over his chest.

"I'd like to think over the last couple of weeks I've left you in absolutely no doubt about that." James replied adding her cardigan and sun dress to the pile of clothes and nudging her back onto the bed. "But if you have any doubts I'll happily demonstrate again, I was planning to anyway I'd hate you to be left wondering."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you've showed me just how much you appreciate the female form and mine in particular but please don't let me stop you from convincing me further." She giggled as he shed the rest of his clothes and joined her on the bed unclasping her bra and dropping it onto the floor. Kneading her breasts firmly he watched as all the teasing left her gaze and instead it deepened with desire. He loved the way the deep brown of her eyes, which were so captivating anyway, became almost black when she was desperate for him and the way she gently bit her lip in an effort not to cry out was the stuff of his deepest fantasies.

"You're so beautiful, when we're out and you're by my side I've never felt so lucky. Today's been fantastic and I love you." He said quietly, kissing her again as the final barrier between complete contact between them was removed as her panties were added to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"I love you too and there's not a man on the planet I want to be with or whose side I want to be by." Jean replied as he slowly eased into her and the slow satisfied moan she gave brought a contented smile to his face. She loved the way it was never the same when they made love, how sometimes the raw need they felt for each other took over and then other times, like tonight it was slow, tender, almost lazy giving them the time to revel in every sensation. As he poured every ounce of the love he'd just expressed for her into each slow deep thrust she closed her eyes allowing her body and her mind to focus completely on him and how he made her feel. When her climax slowly uncoiled it washed over her like warm bathwater then exploded with an intensity that rocked her to the centre of her sole make the room spin around her and his final cry of release, as the warmth of his pleasure filled her, seem distant.

"God Jean just when I think making love to you can't get any better you blow my mind all over again." James muttered collapsing onto the bed beside her as he spoke and pulling her into his arms.

"I'll second that." She replied smiling breathlessly as she looked down at him her body still trembling with pleasure that was ebbing away and leaving exhaustion in its wake,

"Do you want another drink or anything?" Laura smiled running her hand up and down the wall looking for the light switch her breath hitching in surprise as Robbie reached for her in the dark. Relenting momentarily to the urgency of his kiss she let him back her through her home without pausing until they reached the bedroom.

"No I don't want a drink right now the only thing I want is you." Robbie muttered reaching for the lamp in the bedside table and putting it on to give him enough light to see the desire that equalled his own reflected in her eyes. All day he'd been reminded of just how much time they'd wasted over the years. He'd listened to her talk about how a year before their lives had been so much different, he'd felt that difference more acutely than ever before and the combination had made him desperate for her. He wanted to show her how much she affected him; he wanted to remind her that just because James had the relaxed comfort that he lacked when it came to public displays of love he felt just as strongly for her as the younger man did for Jean.

"God Robbie you certainly know how to push a girl's buttons." Laura teased drinking in the way he seemed to be devouring her with his eyes as they came together again their lips colliding. As the day had gone on she'd been being driven crazy by the glances he gave her the small promise laden touches and the way he was so different with her now that they had finally made it through the obstacles keeping them apart. Now as passion took over and they began to tear breathlessly at each other's clothes she wanted nothing more than to feel her skin against his and have him make love to her like they were doing it for the last time. She wanted him to need to consume her with his desire for her and as always they appeared to be on exactly the same page.

"You drive me crazy Laura." He muttered as they tumbled together on to the bed a heated mass of tangled limbs and searing touches. Finally feeling her relent allowing him to take control he rested her legs over his shoulders burying himself deep inside her smiling triumphantly as she cried out in pleasure. Watching her body move as he hammered in and out of her, listening to her moaned instructions to move harder and faster, to take her deeper and not to stop he felt the familiar pressure at the end of his shaft build with alarming speed. He knew this wasn't going to last, it wasn't going to be a night of long, slow love making, it was all about need, his for her and hers for his.

"Robbie….oh god so good….so good…." Laura screamed as his pace only increased and moments later she could hear her own cries of pleasure echo around the walls and felt him grip her thighs a little tighter as he came to a shuddering halt exploding inside her with a loud rasping rendition of her name.

"I don't think I'll never be able to move again." Robbie groaned a few moments later as he collapsed onto the bed and she nodded completely unable to speak as his fingers laced with hers and they lay side by side trying to recover.

"I don't know what happened tonight that prompted that but it was bloody fantastic." She smiled when they had both finally recovered enough to be able to pull the duvet over them and she lay beside him propped up on one elbow looking down at him.

"it was wasn't it?" Robbie replied laughing quietly at the enthusiastic nod that she gave. "I think it was just the thought of last year and all the years before. That and how different things are now. I was reminded not just what we'd missed out on all that time but how lucky I am to have you now. I wanted to remind you that just because I don't always show it or I don't say things that maybe I should you are everything to me and I love you and….well you know what I'm saying."

"I know exactly what you're saying." Laura smiled oddly comforted by the fact that his uncharacteristic declaration and soul baring had ended in his usual brisk and slightly uncomfortable way. She knew he loved her as much as she did him but she also knew that declarations like the one he'd just made didn't come easily to him. His typically northern stoicism was one of the things she loved about him. "I know how you feel about me Robbie and I know that you want me. I'm not going to complain if you want to remind me now and then like you just did though."

"Good because I've already decided it's time I told you and showed you as often as possible." Robbie replied reaching for the light and turning it out pulling the duvet further around them and waiting until she got comfortable before resting his arm protectively around her waist. The entire day have been great and now that they had decided they should all spend a few days away from the city together he knew there were more fantastic days to come. There'd be a lifetime of perfect days together with her and with their friends and the thought made a contented smile cross his face as he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep, contented, dreamless sleep.


End file.
